1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission with a steplessly adjustable transmission ratio with an endless torque-transmitting means, particularly for transmitting power between two pairs of conical disks of the transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a side view of an endless torque-transmitting means in the form of a chain, as is known from DE 199 22 827 A1. As shown in FIG. 1a, such a chain 30 is adapted to pass around and between two conical disk pairs 32, 34. The endless torque-transmitting means is assembled from plate links 10a, 10b several of which, not visible in FIG. 1, are arranged in longitudinal rows in the length direction of the endless torque-transmitting means. The plate links have openings 12 through which pressure members 12 grippingly extend by means of which the plate links are assembled and joined together in a longitudinal and transverse connection to form the endless torque-transmitting means. Opening 12 of each plate link is penetrated by two pressure members 14 that are supported on the forward and rear walls of the opening, whereby at least single ones of the plate links 10a, 10bthat are in different longitudinal rows of plate links in the longitudinal direction of the endless torque-transmitting means are displaceably arranged in a longitudinal dimension of an opening less the pressure member diameter, so that a pressure member that extends transversely through the endless torque-transmitting means and projects therethrough is supported on one end side of the openings and another of the pressure members on the other end side, through which the transmission of longitudinal forces within the endless torque-transmitting means is made possible.
The end surfaces 16 on the sides of the pressure members are designed for frictional engagement with associated conical surfaces of conical disk pairs (not shown), between which the endless torque-transmitting means transmits forces or torques.
The pressure members 14 are in each case subdivided into two rocker members that roll against each other by chain articulation movements of the plate links and thereby minimize the friction on the plate links of the link structure. To connect the pressure members in a secure manner with the plate links 10, formations in the form of weld points are applied to the outer periphery of the pressure members 14.
An endless torque-transmitting means in accordance with FIG. 1 is generally constructed in such a way that the arrangement of the individual plate links that are aligned relative to each other in the transverse direction of the endless torque-transmitting means are periodically repeated in individual longitudinal rows, for example the second transverse row that is offset relative to the first transverse row is arranged differently than the third transverse row that is in turn offset relative to the second transverse row, to which, in turn, the first transverse row follows. One refers then to a three-link connection.
The arrangement of the individual plate links within the longitudinal rows and the transverse rows has a marked influence on the operating behavior of the endless torque-transmitting means, such as its endurance, its abrasion, and the like.
An object of the invention is to develop a generic transmission with an endless torque-transmitting means of such a type that the forces that appear within the plate links in the interconnection of the endless torque-transmitting means or plate-link chain, and therewith the stress on the plate links and on the pressure members, is as uniform as possible.